


Tooth and Nail

by Chocoboy_James



Category: FFXIV, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: FFxivWrite, FFxivWrite2020, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocoboy_James/pseuds/Chocoboy_James
Summary: Day 12 of the FFXIVWrite2020Tooth and Nail.James is begging Ilberd for another training session, after many before had been failing. The captain of the Braves agrees, yet doesn't make it easy on the boy.
Kudos: 1





	Tooth and Nail

“Last time you fainted.” captain Ilberd sighed and looked over to James who was insisting that he could continue their training sessions.  
“That was because- well, it doesn’t matter!” James frowned and crossed his arms stubbornly.  
“I cannot have that small setback decide if I am not good enough.” 

Ilberd sighed and rolled his eyes as he stood up from the chair he sat at.  
“I must admit, your resolve is admirable.” he smiled softly towards his private and put his hand on the young blonde’s shoulder. “I shall meet you outside, I just need a moment to grab my gear.” 

James psyched himself up as the captain went off, and immediately ran outside towards their usual training spot near Old Revenant’s Toll.  
As he arrived, he sat down on one of the rocks and caught his breath for a moment. James looked around and enjoyed the gloomy weather. It always had been one of his favourite types of weather. So mysterious and-

The young man got distracted from his thoughts as he heard a faint rustling behind him. Immediately he grabbed his lance and stood up. Turning himself to the sound, he saw a small rat getting away into the bushes.  
“By the twelve.” He sighed and before he could let go of his sudden fright, the sound of quick footsteps was approaching him.

The young Brave turned around and before he could grasp what was going on he was already pushed off of his feet. As he came to a stop on the ground, James didn’t let up and once more got up, his lance firmly in his hands. Ilberd stood there, a smirk on his face.  
“Got you off guard didn’t I?” he chuckled, and James didn’t answer. 

It was now his turn to attack. The young man gave it his all, and yet he couldn’t get through the captain’s defenses. Eventually after another kick to the stomach, James fell on the floor once more.  
“Fidelis…” the captain shook his head. “We have been through that technique many times, and yet still you make it too easy.” 

“I can do this…” James grunted as he stood up, rubbing over his tummy for a moment before grabbing his weapon. “I just need a moment to-”  
Yet Ilberd didn’t let up and immediately lashed out towards the private once more. James deflected it just in time and tried to push the man away. 

He gritted his teeth, and with all his strength he tried to push.  
“Come now, Fidelis, ‘tis but a simple task.” the captain provoked, and the young man closed his eyes, feeling his arms shake heavily by the impact of the two weapons.  
“Urf…” The young man softly grunted out, and as the seconds flew by he felt his arms grow weaker and weaker. 

The sword of the captain came closer and closer and James began to panic inside the more he felt his arms being pushed back.  
“Captain…” James got out in a panicked breath. “Please stop.”  
“‘Tis past time you resisted.” The man hissed and James now felt his sweat break out, dripping down all over his face. “You wanted to become stronger, you asked for these lessons with me, stop whining and show me your all.” 

James got out another panicked breath, and began to remember the training sessions he had with his father, how the man was always proud of James. Hearing the captain mention almost the same words his father spoke to him many summers ago, made the young man push back again. The sword was now further away from James, and the blonde heard the Highlander chuckle.  
“Now there it is.” 

James began to push harder and harder, ignoring the pain in his arms, and having eyes closed, focusing on the strength he needed. With one final yell, James pushed as hard as he could, and the captain got knocked back for a mere second, allowing James to roll away from the danger. 

“Ah… urf…” James began to feel lightheaded, and prayed to the gods that he wouldn’t faint yet again. With the sleeve of his blue uniform he wiped away the sweat from his face. His arms felt numb, and he felt that even his body began to beg for some rest. 

“I did not expect you to give up so easily.” The captain shook his head and yet he was curious enough about the state of his private, that he sat down next to him. “You doing well, lad?”  
“I’ll be fine…” James answered back, a tad bit disappointed in himself. “I just wonder if I will ever be able to fight like you, or others.” 

“We have been through this.” The Highlander sighed.  
“I know,” James acknowledged, “I just do not want my ailment to control what I can or can’t do.”  
“Sometimes it is best to live with what we have.” Ilberd mentioned. “But trying to push yourself to the brink of exhaustion does not make it go away either.”  
Tears formed in James’ eyes as he heard this. For years he had wanted to make a difference, to know how to defend himself, to use magic, aether charged abilities, yet every time he just was unable to and he will forever be unable to.  
“I understand…” the young Brave mumbled softly. 

“Now let us head back to the Rising Stones, and charge you up.” The captain suggested. “I will give you the rest of the day off, but I expect you to be on your feet again tomorrow.”  
“Yes, captain.” James tried to smile as the captain already stood up.  
“I am not sure if we should call these lessons forfeit…” Ilberd mentioned as he reached out his hand towards the private. “I do see potential in you, yet the main thing that needs to be your focus is realising that your ailment does not make you weak.” 

James looked up and with the strength he had left he grabbed the hand of the Captain and got dragged back up on his feet.  
“Once you realise this, you can concentrate on the things that matter more.”  
“And what is that?” James asked curiously.  
“Well, one does not per se need magic to move swiftly, we could train your body in strength and swiftness.”  
James nodded slowly, and with this lesson learned they slowly moved back towards the Rising Stones.


End file.
